Las que proyectan alto
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Rachel tenía pensado tener un día normal y aburrido luego de estar todo el día divirtiéndose en la arena, cuando se encuentra con Kaname, y entonces toma la decisión de invitarla, importándole poco y nada que ambas fueran enemigas. La cosa iba bien hasta ahí, pero Rachel poco a poco iría llevando más lejos su idea. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


Gracias a los reviews del último OS que subí de Kenichi es que se me ocurrió hacer esta joya tan rara de conseguir (tardé toda la vida en leerlos, pero me tomo la libertad de pensar que soy el primero que lo hace). En fin, empecemos.

**Las que proyectan alto**

Rachel estaba pasando un agradable rato en su paseo por la calle. Su última exhibición en la arena, haciendo que una veintena de retadores mordieran la lona, había resultado exitosa, además que se había entretenido de lo lindo haciendo aquello. Pero ahora tocaba descansar de aquello, relajarse y luego ir a casa. Posiblemente Ethan y Diego Carlo se pasarían por ahí, así que pensaba que tal vez debería comprar algo en la primera tienda que se logre encontrar.

Ya tenía un buen trecho recorrido cuando se encuentra a Kaname, la cual llevaba una botella de agua casi terminada. A juzgar por lo sudada que estaba, la practicante de bojutsu seguramente venía también de un día de actividad intensa, aunque a Rachel se le hacía graciosa la idea de que la ex-integrante de Ragnarok no supiera lo que es tomar un baño.

─ Es un buen día para entrenar, ¿no lo crees, Freya? ─ es la manera en que Rachel da su saludo, logrando llamar la atención de Kaname.

─ No sabía que andabas también por aquí ─ expresa Kaname alzando una ceja ─. Espero que no sea para buscar problemas.

─ Ya de eso he tenido bastante por hoy, y me siento satisfecha ─ responde Rachel con una sonrisa burlona ─. No, sólo vengo para comprar algunas cosas para llevar a casa. No tengo ahora mismo ninguna intención de pelear.

Kaname se encoge de hombros y se bebe el resto del contenido de la botella que llevaba. Rachel iba a seguir su camino, cuando se le ocurre algo, aunque primero quería preguntárselo a Kaname, esperando que estuviera de acuerdo.

─ Una cosa, Freya ¿Quieres acompañarme? Lo más probable es que esté Ethan y mi maestro, y la verdad es que me aburre no contar normalmente con ninguna compañía femenina que no sea Chikage, pero ella no suele hablar mucho.

─ Bueno, igual no tengo nada más que hacer ─ a Rachel se le eriza la espalda de la sorpresa al saber que Kaname sí había aceptado ─. Pero recuerda que te haces responsable si a tu hermano y tu maestro se les ocurre hacer algo.

─ No creo. Basta con que les diga que te invito yo, y enseguida bajan la guardia. Ahora vamos, Freya.

Kaname mantenía su gesto sereno. La verdad es que también le sorprendía encontrarse con una integrante de Yomi que no reaccionara de una manera hostil o excesivamente irónica. Normalmente pensaría que se trata de una trampa, pero por alguna razón quería creer que no era así en esta ocasión, así que empieza a caminar hasta estar al mismo nivel que ella.

A Rachel le hacía gracia por alguna razón tener a su lado a una integrante de aquella rara alianza Shinpaku. No sabía explicarlo, simplemente le resultaba altamente estimulante correr ese riesgo delante de su hermano y su maestro.

* * *

**Casa de Rachel**

Pero por alguna razón no había nadie en casa. Rachel revisa extrañada la hora, notando que si hasta estaba llegando un poco tarde. Tal vez Ethan estaba metido en su práctica de Kalaripayatu, y Diego Carlo estaría en algún asunto extraordinario que concierna a Yami. Igual todo eso no le importaba mucho, pues había traído visita y tenía que atenderla de manera adecuada.

─ ¿Te importa que me dé un baño? Se me había pasado ese detalle cuando me encontré contigo, Cástor.

─ Eso se nota a la legua, pero tienes mi permiso para hacerlo. Eres mi invitada, después de todo.

Kaname asiente satisfecha y se dirige al lugar que le señala Rachel para poder asearse. La rubia se dispone a guardar las cosas que había comprado, previniéndose por si Ethan y Diego Carlo llegaban más tarde. Era un tanto aburrido estar en la cocina, en medio de un silencio tan envolvente y con una tranquilidad tan inquietante.

Da una mirada por la puerta hacia el exterior, y nada indicaba que fuera a llegar alguien pronto, lo que significaba que la casa estaría demasiado tranquila por un buen rato. Rachel no quería eso, y sabía por experiencia que la televisión en ese momento no estaría transmitiendo nada de lo que a ella le gusta. La última opción sería el estudio, pero ella estaba al día con sus deberes, además que Freya era bastante mayor que ella y no sería demasiado recomendable que le haga preguntas para que la corrigiese en caso de algún fallo. Pensar en cada opción, tanto o menos práctica que la anterior, causaba que Rachel se estresara, hasta que su última opción le resulta bastante más atractiva. Sonríe divertida, y de puntillas se dirige al baño. Tenía en mente una travesura tan divertida que prácticamente temblaba de emoción al pensar en ello.

* * *

**Baño**

Kaname justo empezaba a lavarse, relajando sus agotados músculos con el correr del agua sobre su piel. Era lo que necesitaba para tratar la intensidad de sus entrenamientos, aunque no contaba con que Rachel entra en el baño y se sienta a su lado. Kaname no evita mostrarse sorprendida ante ese acto, pues no contaba con que Rachel no tuviera problemas con bañarse con otra mujer.

─ Se siente muy bien bañarse aquí, ¿no? ─ Rachel se descubre para proceder también a lavarse.

Sí, se siente bien ─ responde Kaname con extrañeza ─. Pensé que en el país de donde procedes no suelen bañarse juntos.

─ Y no es cosa común bañarse en grupo si no es al aire libre y con traje de baño ─ Rachel empieza a enjabonarse los brazos ─. Lo que pasa es que las costumbres de ustedes se me hacen muy interesantes y no he tenido ninguna oportunidad para probarlas yo misma, así que aquí estoy.

─ ¿Y qué hay de Chikage y Atalante? ¿Con ellas nunca te has bañado?

─ Pues no. Atalante dice muchas más cosas de las que debería, y Chikage es un poco aburrida. Sinceramente prefiero estar con personas con las que pueda hablar con un mínimo de normalidad, cosa que es mucho pedir dentro de Yomi ─ Rachel se lava el pelo con maestría y rapidez, cosa que Kaname no dejó de notar ─. Supongo que es por esa precisa razón que, en vez de retarte, he optado por invitarte a mi casa. Eres una chica bastante interesante, Freya, y pienso que pasar el rato con alguien como tú, aunque sea solo este día, no estaría nada mal.

Freya suspira brevemente. Rachel exponía unas razones muy interesantes, eso no lo podía negar de ninguna manera. Ya había terminado de lavarse completamente e iba a la tina. Puede que no hubiera agua caliente previamente preparada, pero eso no le parecía tan importante. Con agua fría se las podía arreglar perfectamente.

─ Creo que mejor meto en el agua. Enfriarme un poco más no me vendría mal...

─ ¿De verdad? ¿No necesitas que te lave la espalda? ─ Kaname se queda mirando a Rachel, como si no fuera ella la que dijo aquello ─ Y creo que eso de enfriarte un poco no está bien. Creo que estaría mejor si calentamos un poco.

Kaname estaba por responder, pero Rachel la atrapa por detrás y la sienta nuevamente. Rachel sonríe de forma traviesa y le enjabona la espalda.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué enjabonas mi espalda tan repentinamente?

─ ¿Hm? Pensé que esto era bastante común, que ustedes hacen esto como un gesto de amigos. No debe haber nada raro detrás de esto, ¿no?

Kaname no responde. Rachel no estaba realmente equivocada, aunque tampoco podía explicarse de dónde sacaba esas ideas, cuando se supone que en ocasiones ordinarias son enemigas. Rachel lava la espalda de Kaname con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y la chica morena no tuvo otra alternativa que dejarla hacer, por muy vergonzoso que fuera aquello en ese preciso momento. Por alguna razón no podía decir que no mientras Rachel tenía esa cara tan extrañamente adorable.

─ Se nota que te ejercitas con mucho ahínco. Puedo sentir cada detalle de la musculatura de tu espalda.

─ No creo que tu caso sea distinto, si todos los días andas practicando lucha libre. Se supone que eso te exije tener una condición física bastante fuerte.

─ Bueno, eso no te lo voy a negar. Tienes muchísima razón, Freya.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron, y Rachel, con una malévola sonrisa asomando por sus labios, procede a atacar los pechos de Kaname, dejándola completamente sorprendida. Rachel estaba sorprendida también, y es que esos pechos que parecían tan firmes y fuertes resultaban ser suaves y maleables. El tacto era tan emocionante que llegaba a ser excitante, por lo que sigue jugando con aquellos pechos tostados. Kaname estaba totalmente desorientada, pues no entendía qué era lo que pretendía esa rubia tan rara.

─ ¿Por qué haces eso? No juegues así con mis pechos.

─ Oh, vamos. No deberías reservarte tanto, si con estos senos tan grandes eres capaz de hacer lo que sea. Tus ropas son un poco reveladoras por lo ajustadas que se ven, pero esto al natural es seducción en estado puro ─ dice Rachel siguiendo en su apriete ─. Se sienten bastante suaves. Son casi como algodones de chocolate.

Esa comparación se le hizo demasiado rara a Kaname, pero eso a Rachel no parecía importarle. Durante un buen rato sigue Rachel jugando con los melones de Kaname, dándose gusto hasta donde quisiera, e incluso se atreve a darle una suave mordida en el hombro.

─ ¿Q-qué crees que haces?

─ Lo siento, es que no lo puedo evitar ─ dice Rachel antes de darle otra pequeña mordida a Kaname, esta vez un poco más cerca del cuello ─. Con esa piel tan suave, fuerte y brillante, siento unas ganas tremendas de darte una probada, y debo decir que tienes muy buen sabor.

Freya se sonroja demasiado. Rachel estaba llegando demasiado lejos con eso, pues no hacía falta ver ningún mensaje oculto, si hasta estaba siendo demasiado clara en lo que decía. Freya aguanta los gemidos que luchaban por salirse de sus labios, pero lo siguiente no solo la toma desprevenida, sino que también le hace largar uno que resuena por todo el baño: Rachel cuela su mano derecha en la parte íntima de Kaname.

─ ¡Ohhh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Lo que te estoy haciendo te está haciendo sentir bien! Ni siquiera tocándome yo misma había logrado palpar semejante humedad...

─ ¡N-no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas! ─ se queja Kaname ─ E-es q-que me me has agarrado d-desprevenida...

─ No quiero escuchar excusas de una artista marcial como tú, luchadora del katsujinken ─ replica Rachel con una sonrisa de suficiencia ─. Admite de una vez que soy yo la que está logrando este efecto, que ya estás bastante mayorcita para excusarte como una simple estudiante.

Kaname no puede hacer otra cosa sino morderse el labio para evitar que sus gemidos saliesen desbocados de su boca. Rachel, siendo claramente menor que ella, era bastante más maliciosa y pervertida.

─ B-basta, Cástor... S-s-se siente tan extraño...

─ No me vengas con eso, Freya, No me digas que ni siquiera lo ha hecho tú misma ─ el silencio de Kaname es lo que responde a Rachel, la cual se queda boquiabierta sin dejar de hacer sus actos manuales ─. No te puedo creer ¿No me estás vacilando? ¿Ya eres mayor de edad y no sabes lo que se siente hacerlo? Eso es un poco penoso, Freya, pero ni modo. Menos mal que aquí está Rachel Stanley, la gran Cástor, dispuesta a enseñarte.

Kaname termina acostada de cara al suelo antes de darse cuenta, y Rachel la inmoviliza atrapando su torso y cuello usando sus piernas. Tal vez fuera algo brusco, pero también procuraba tener cuidado para no causarle ningún daño innecesario a Kaname mientras le impartía sus "lecciones".

─ ¿Qué haces, Cástor? Suéltame...

─ No. Quédate así un rato mientras te enseño. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás... ─ Rachel se relame los labios, mirando el sexo de Kaname de manera intensa ─ De verdad se le nota la pureza. Puede que se vea bonito y todo, pero ¿no te parece que sea un desperdicio que ni tú misma lo hayas intentado?

─ N-no digas tonterías...

En ese momento la lengua de Rachel entra en acción. Iba a demostrarle a Kaname que no estaba jugando, así que desde el vamos ya estaba moviendo su lengua con una rapidez enloquecedora. Kaname estaba completamente sorprendida con la habilidad que era capaz Rachel de esgrimir con su lengua, llegando hasta lo más pronfundo de su interior par luego regresar y volver a avanzar a una velocidad enloquecedora. No conforme con lo que estaba haciendo, Rachel también usa un par de dedos para penetrar por detrás a Kaname. Le resultaba un poco gracioso a la rubia el pensar que su acompañante iba a ser desvirgada analmente antes que de la manera normal.

─ Tienes un buen sabor, Freya. No deberías dejar que se pierda...

Rachel lame sin miramiento ninguno y va moviendo sus dedos por el ano de Rachel. Los gemidos que estaba oyendo a cambio de ello la estaban poniendo a cien, lo que la animaba a seguir con mayor rapidez. Debido a la inexperiencia de Kaname, termina por venirse muy rápido, lo cual a Rachel le parece un poco decepcionante cuando siente cómo la vagina de Kaname apretaba su lengua.

─ ¿Tan pronto? Tienes poco aguante para haber sido uno de los insignes ocho puños de Ragnarok. Te falta entrenar muchísimo.

─ D-deja de decir tonterías... y suéltame...

Rachel hace lo que Kaname le exige, y ésta la embosca de manera que quedase Rachel en el suelo, inmovilizada de manos. Kaname había logrado soltarse.

─ ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? Eso fue demasiado vergonzoso...

─ ¿Compartes baño con una enemiga sin que te importe nada, pero te parece vergonzoso sentir un poco de placer sexual? Eres una persona bastante extraña, Freya ─ dice Rachel de manera burlona ─. Pero esto no se ha acabado. Puede que seas una gran guerrera usando armas, pero yo tengo el cuerpo a cuerpo como ventaja.

Rachel levanta una de sus piernas y la frota de manera descarada contra la entrepierna de Kaname, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y resbalara. Rachel ve sus manos libres, cosa que aprovecha para apretarle el trasero para que no se fuera a escapar mientras la frotaba con su pierna.

─ Ya te tengo, Freya-chan ─ dice Rachel bastante divertida ─. Nuevamente estás en mis manos, y te aseguro que no te vas a escapar.

─ N-no sigas... Esto es demasiado...

─ Je, no estás siendo honesta, Freya. Eso no es lo que diría el antiguo tercer puño de Ragnarok, sino una chiquilla inocente y pura. Tienes un contraste bastante interesante, pero eso no te va a ayudar, por lo que es mejor que te rindas. No vas a poder contra mí.

Rachel atrapa uno de los pechos de Kaname con su boca, así qeu no desaprovecha la oportunidad para succionar y lamer su pezón mientras seguía con las demás acciones. Todo aquello había derribado completamente las defensas de Freya, la cual ya ni siquiera era capaz de mantener un mínimo de autocontrol. No entendía cómo le hacía Cástor para hacerla sentir de esa manera, y también tenía que ser que estaba perdiendo el juicio, pues sentía que le estaba gustando lo que estaba haciendo. La manera en que la agarraba no le daba margen alguno para resistirse, por lo que no tenía otra opción que sucumbir, cosa que Rachel finalmente nota, poniéndose muy contenta por ello, y como recompensa le da una nalgada a Kaname.

De aquellos turgentes y suaves pechos pasa al cuello, donde Rachel se da un gusto lamiendo como le diese la gana, sabiendo que Kaname no iba a poder hacer nada para impedirlo. La tenía completamente a merced, lista para hacerle lo que quisiera. Sólo tenía que pensar en qué era lo siguiente que haría y nada se lo podría impedir.

─ ¿Quieres intentar algo todavía más sucio, Freya? No te preocupes, que estoy segura que te va a encantar.

Sin darle a Kaname oportunidad alguna a que respondiera, Rachel la acuesta en el suelo, le levanta una de las piernas para así cruzarlas con las de ella, pudiendo así conectar los sexos de ambas. Kaname estaba roja a más no poder. No esperaba que algo así pudiera ser posible, pero claramente Rachel era capaz de darle varias sorpresas de un momento a otro. Rachel se mueve con ritmo y fuerza, procurando que Kaname quedase paralizada ante la oleada de placer que le estaba proporcionando.

Los gemidos de Kaname eran respuesta suficiente para Rachel, y eso le alegraba mucho y la alentaba a aumentar el ritmo. No era capaz de creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento, pues antes, a lo largo del día, no se había imaginado en lo más mínimo que aquello fuera a pasar. Era un ejercicio incluso mejor y más placentero que estar aplastando y humillando a maleantes y otros malvivientes en luchas del bajo mundo, y era precisamente una enemiga seguidora del katsujinken quien le estaba proporcionando ese grandioso momento.

─ ¿Lo estás disfrutando tanto como yo? Dímelo, Freya ─ exige Rachel con el rostro rojo por el placer ─. Quiero oírlo directamente de ti, así que dime si lo estás gozando.

─ S-sí... ─ termina por soltar Kaname sin poder resistirlo ─ E-esto es d-demasiado... No puedo aguantar.

─ Nadie te dijo que tenías que aguantar ─ le dice Rachel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ─. Mas bien es todo lo contrario, Freya. Puedes disfrutarlo todo lo que desees. No pasa nada, si estamos aquí nosotras solas. Me alegro mucho que seas tú y no mi hermano y mi maestro quien esté aquí.

Los gemidos se suceden sin control alguno, e incluso Rachel estaba empezando a ceder. Era divertido, placentero, maravilloso. Aprovechando la oportunidad y la posición en que se encontraba, Rachel se da la libertad de lamer y mordisquear el muslo de Kaname mientras sus manos se paseaban libremente por toda la extensión de aquella pierna oscura y fuerte. Esa era la sensación que daba al tacto la pierna de una luchadora del nivel de la gran Freya, la respetadísima ex-tercer puño de Ragnarok. Era como para esperarse un par de años más, cuando Kaname sea una luchadora de altísimo nivel a la altura de un maestro o un gran maestro. Rachel y Kaname sienten que el orgasmo estaba cerca, y ambas se mueven al máximo de su velocidad para apurar esa llegada. Al final son recorridas por una potente corriente que las envuelve de pies a cabeza. Era el clímax que Rachel deseaba alcanzar junto a Freya, y mucho le alegraba haberlo logrado.

Ambas respiran agitadas, agotadas por lo intenso que había sido lo acababan de hacer. Estaban plenamente seguras de que eso jamás lo podrían olvidar, aunque todavía era muy pronto para preocuparse por algo así.

* * *

**Pocos minutos después**

Ambas luchadoras se vuelven a lavar y se encontraban compartiendo la bañera. El agua, que seguía estando fría, les sentaba de maravilla para relajarse, aunque Kaname tenía un fuerte sonrojo al pensar que su primera vez resultara ser con una enemiga.

─ Ha sido espectacular, ¿no lo crees? ─ dice Rachel con una sonrisa ─ Esto ha sido divertido. Debería prepararme un poco mejor para la próxima vez.

─ ¿Qué te hace creer que habrá una próxima vez? ─ se queja Kaname.

─ No me digas que no te gustó y no lo piensas repetir ─ Rachel le dirige una mirada pícara y recriminatoria a Kaname ─. Si dices que te pareció horrible, te aseguro que me partirías el corazón y no volveré a hacerte esas cosas que tanto te hicieron gemir...

─ ¡Mejor no sigas! ─ Kaname le tapa la boca a Rachel, pero luego retira la mano al sentir la lengua de Rachel recorrerle la palma ─ ¿Qué haces?

─ Esta es nuestra relación secreta, y también es la manera en que tú y yo podemos entrenar a escondidas de los demás. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo ─ Rachel se acerca lenta y seductoramente a Kaname, y al final se ríe al ver lo nerviosa que estaba ─. Vamos, que es broma. Pero igual siempre serás bienvenida si deseas repetir. Solo te pido que me avises con antelación para prepararme mejor, que siento que fallé un poco por haber tenido que improvisar.

Kaname no dice nada y se encoge en el sitio en que se encontraba, sumamente avergonzada. Pero lo peor de todo era que en ese momento estaba considerando seriamente lo que Rachel le estaba proponiendo. Era demasiado vergonzoso, además que se trata de una luchadora del bando enemigo, pero Kaname no era capaz de remover esa idea de su cabeza. Algo extraño le había hecho Rachel, pero sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que asiente, contentando así a Rachel.

─ Me encanta tu respuesta. Ese es el espíritu, Freya ¿Quieres que te enseñe un par de cosas interesantes para que estés preparada para la próxima vez? ─ Kaname se muestra extrañada, no entendiendo lo que Rachel quiso decir ─ Ven aquí, podemos empezar de esta manera...

Rachel se acomoda en la tina, de modo que quedase dándole la espalda a Kaname, y luego guía sus manos para que le agarrase los pechos. Kaname se pone todavía más roja e intenta apretarlos como indicaba Rachel, pero esta la regaña por falta de ritmo, haciendo que lo volviera a hacer. Aquello era vergonzoso a rabiar. Kaname estaba segura que si sus seguidoras se llegasen a enterar, lo único que le quedaría sería morirse por la vergüenza.

**Fin**

* * *

Un OS por todo lo alto y con lemmon bien grandote. Así es como me gusta xD. Ahora la cuestión es lo que opinan ustedes. Un gusto haber escrito esto, y procuraré ser un poco más diligente a la hora de leer solicitudes de lemmon para este anime (excepto yaoi. Eso sí que les agradezco que no me lo pidan).

Hasta otra


End file.
